The World of Ink
by LizWritings
Summary: A young girl named Olivia returns to her father's old animation studio to reconnect with some old friends, but she finds something deeper and darker. What will happen when she finds what she's looking for?
1. Prologue

Olivia Calico was the daughter of a famous animator in an atelier called Joey Drew Studios. During the summer, her father would bring her to the studio, and she would watch with fascination as her father animated a young demon by the name of Bendy. Later that year, her mother died from Influenza, and her father became devastated, drawing him to obsess over ways to bring inanimate objects to life; He aided Joey Drew and wrote the Illusions of Livings and built the Ink Machine. He successfully animated the ink, created a small demonic being called Bendy. Olivia was fascinated by Bendy and she been by his side since his creation, growing together, until tragedy struck.


	2. Chapter 1: Old Memories

Chapter 1: Old memories

I ran down the creaky stairs looking for my best friend, Bendy. I technically grew up with him. I giggled softly before tripping over my own feet and falling three steps, scraping my knee in the process. Bendy must've heard me because the next thing I knew he was right by my side helping me to my feet. I was crying a bit while feeling the throbbing pain in my knee.

"Gee, what happened here? You looked like a schmuck!" he chuckled and held me close to him as he always did whenever I was hurt.

"You're talking hooey!" I shouted, embarrassed that he'd seen me crying.

"Hey, I was only making razz, ok?" he wiped my tears, and I smiled back, at last feeling better, "That's the peppy bearcat I know!" he smiled but then my father called us.

We both scrambled to our feet and ran up the stairs towards him.

"Coming, Papa!" I giggled and looked at bendy excitedly. I hugged my father sweetly, to persuade him to allow us to have a sleepover. "Papa, remember last week you said I could have a sleepover if I'm on my best behavior?" I giggled cheekily then looked at Bendy.

"Yes, of course I do, and you have been razz my dear." He smiled knowing what that I was about to ask him.

I hugged Bendy and looked at him, "Can we have one now?" I shouted excitedly then looked at Bendy, who was also excited.

"Hmm, well you have been terrific all week, and helped out with the home chores..." he paused and smiled at us.

We were filled with anticipation and worry about Papa's answer.

"Please, Mr. Calico! I'm sure she was a berry." Bandy vouched for me. He wanted to get out of the studio for a while since it was boring and lonely at night.

Papa laughed softly and nodded, "Alright, Bendy can come over for a sleepover."

Bandy and I gasped, elated by the answer. "Alright, my little bearcat. Let's get to ankling." Papa chuckled and walked towards the door.

I giggled and jumped into the blue Bently six speed. Bandy and I looked out the window at the city, "Look how beautiful it is!" I giggled and felt my hair blow in the brisk wind. I shivered slightly, but Bandy pulled me close to him for warmth and Papa smiled at us as he glanced back. By the time we arrived home, there was still a little light out, Papa allowed us to play outside until the streetlights came on. Later that night, Bendy and I were curled up together, asleep in bed. Papa checked in on us, smiled, then pulled the covers over us.

Everything seemed happy until 1`o clock in the morning when a squall started up, and I was woken up by the roaring thunder. I gasped in shock and fear before I sat up. When I scanned the room, I noticed Bendy was gone, and a thud was heard from downstairs. I got up still quivering and walked down the stairs.

"Bendy? Papa?" My soft voice hardly echoed through the room. I was still groggy from the sudden wake. I made it to the stairs. The creaking from the wooden stairs made my fears grow even more. I heard fighting downstairs, and when I did, I bolted as fast as I could. "Poppy?!" I shouted running towards the living room.

A tall, dark figure was attacking my father and throwing him against the wall. I screamed as loud as I could which I assumed scared him. Papa ran towards me and pulled me close to him.

"Where's Bendy?!" I asked him worriedly. He picked me up and dashed into the closet. That's where we found Bendy scared to the core. "Bendy!" I hugged him tightly and looked at Papa who pulled us both into his arms. I was crying a bit from seeing my father attacked by a man. I felt something wet on my father's arms.

"Daddy? why are you so sweaty?" I looked up at him curiously. The sweat looked red, and it was oozing from his arm.

"I was just trying to protect you and Bendy. Don't worry I will be ok. Just get some sleep baby." He kissed my forehead and pulled us tightly to his arm. The next day, we returned to the studios as usual.

Bendy sighed and looked at me, "That was fun and terrifying." I looked up at Papa who had a bandage on his arm from the nurse we visited earlier that morning. I nodded then noticed Boris approaching us with a worried expression.

"Boris, are you alright?" I looked at him happily unaware of what was to happen next.

"Joey fired your father, and now you both got the bum's rush!" Boris shouted.

"What do you mean?" I asked with confusion and worry.

"Allow your father to explain that to you," He sighed and hugged us both.

Bendy didn't understand what was happening either, but that was last time I thought would ever see Bendy and Boris. Many years have passed, and it was 1938, My father died, but I was seventeen years old which is old enough to provide for myself anyway. I had just enough money for an AJS Silver Streak by using my inheritance from my pops, but it was completely worth it. One day, I walked out to my motorcycle as always, but that day was different from other days. It was a weekend, and I had decided to revisit an old friend whom I abandoned for so many years. I tied my backpack to the side of my motorcycle before I hopped on it and rode off towards the old city I grew up in. I looked around at the beautiful country scenery. Deer were jumping over streams, with the males bucking each other while the female tended to their fawns. Birds were chirping and feeding their young while the gentle summer wind blew the long grass. Finally, I made it to the city, which was less scenic, but just as fascinating with all the people walking. I parked in the vacated parking area in front of the studios. I hopped off my motorcycle and looked at the building which surprisingly was still in good shape. I walked inside and looked around. It was the same as it was when I was little. I smiled and spun around excitedly. I couldn't believe I was back to the place I used to call home. I found a recorder and picked it up, then placed it in my brown satchel. It played while I walked around remembering where each room was in the studio. I saw my father's old drawing desk. I brushed my fingers against the desk and felt dust get caught under my fingers. The glossy cherry wood brought back many memories. I saw my small drawing desk that was placed next to his larger, more heavily equipped, desk. I returned down the hall looking around, and that's when I noticed the ink machine that was right down the hall. I approached the ink machine and saw a logo on it. I picked up a dirty, dust rag and wiped the dust off the side of the engine: the logo called it JOEY`S MIRACLE STATION.

I rolled my eyes and kept playing every cassette tape I could find around the room, but then I saw the most heart-shattering scene I had ever seen in my entire life. A wolf-humanoid cartoon was strapped to a table with his insides shredded. The ink was dribbling from his chest while his ribs were extruding out of his chest. I look at him horrified and angry.

"Boris! What have they done to you?!" I shouted with shock and sadness. "How could they do this to you?" I exclaimed with my voice echoing throughout the empty studio. I looked at his face, then thoughts overwhelmed my mind about what or who did this to him. Boris was the best cook and the most caring character in the studio. If they did this to Boris, then what did they do to Bendy? I thought to myself. Then I got up, wiping my tears while of caressing Boris on the cheek. I picked up another recorder and rushed off while listening to the directions on how to power up the ink machine. I found the room where the items were to go and examine the pictures above each plinth.

"Alright, So I need gear, a wrench, a record, an ink jar, a book, and a Bendy doll," I thought while walking through all the rooms finding each item with the last one being the Bendy doll. When I saw the medium-sized, black plushie, I sighed. "I promise I will find you, my old friend," I whispered to myself.

I placed it on the pedestal then approached the lever and pulled it. I walked towards the ink machine, but it didn't flow. I picked up another recorder and played it. "You must restore the pressure of the ink. The flow button is in the projector room." an unknown male voice said. I made a dash towards the room then slammed the flow button hard enough to leave a slight red mark on my hand. I returned to the same hallway, but the ink machine room had crates and wood thrown in front of the entrance. I heard rough movement like someone throwing things and wrecking the place.

"Hello?" I shouted with my voice echoing throughout the room. The lights flickered which sent chills down my spine. I leaned over one of the containers, but then I was attacked by Bendy who was covered in ink. His eyes were blinded with it. I yelped while falling back and crawling away. "Bendy! It's me, Scarlett!" I screamed at him with terror in my voice.

"So, you finally return after thirteen years. Thirteen years of pain and you show your face around here. How could you abandon us? You're a traitor. You said you would always be by my side, but you weren't! Where were you all those years?!" He replied with a demonic voice. He started to roar and growl like a beast. He threw a crate, and it had almost hit me. I saw ink leaking out of the walls and ceiling. I knew had to get out of there before the ink could rise to a point where I couldn't escape. I got up and ran back down the hall towards the exit. I saw the door, but the floor beneath me gave way, and I fell into a room I had never been in before. In fact, I didn't even know it existed. The Sonance from the ink rushing into the room faster than it did earlier fill my ears. It was a cascade. I saw a pipe and got up before the ink got to knee length. I pulled the valve and watched the black goo drain, which left heaps of ink all over the floor. I opened the door and saw an ax resting against the wall.

"Huh, this will be useful," I chuckled softly and picked it up. I was trying to keep things in a light mood and trying to keep myself from losing my sanity. I was sure no normal human being would be able to comprehend what was happening as quickly as I was. I walked down the corridor swinging my ax against any wood that was in my way. I found a room with an unusual symbol on it. It looked as if someone was worshiping something or someone. I walked around it before I slipped and fell onto the weird symbol. I hit my head which triggered visions of Bendy then a wheelchair and lastly, the ink machine. I was left in shock before blacking out.


	3. Chapter 2: The Lyrics of Madness

I groaned in soreness from laying on a hardwood floor. I sat up and looked around with my stomach growling in hunger.

"If I'm not murdered by Bendy then I'm sure starvation is gonna kill me instead," I mumbled to myself.

I got up and grabbed my ax. I waved my ax against the wood blocking my way. I approached the Utility shaft with the number 9, and that's when things grew even creepier.

Words were painted on the wall saying, "HE WILL SET US FREE."

I looked at the cans of bacon soup, banjo, candles, and a tape recorder. I played it while I opened the bacon soup to satisfy my starving body.

Before the recorder ended, I heard the man repeating, "Can I get an amen?"

I got up quickly feeling a bit paranoid about what I just heard then I looked at the ink flooded corridor. That's when I saw the most disturbing thing ever: a man covered in ink with a Bendy cutout walking past the doorway. I stopped directly in my tracks feeling the color drain from my face. My heart was pounding hoping he didn't hear me splashing in all the ink. I walked down towards the door where I saw the man and looked at the direction he went in, but what I saw was a wall with the Bendy cutout against the wall. I rubbed my eyes with my index finger and thumb in frustration at how debilitated I am from everything that had happened.

"I'm clearly going insane from all the stress, but I need to press on to survive,"

I sighed and cut the cutout in half with my ax. I moved towards the closed gate and saw on the wall three blinking lights on a box with the words labeled button 1, 2, and 3. I picked up a cassette found on top of the metal box. I looked around for the buttons while it played. I saw one by the alter, the second high on the wall and the last one was behind a bunch of cans. I stood in front of the entrance with my ax ready to swing in case anything were to attack me. Once the gates opened, I stepped through and turned my shaft against the wood obstructing my way. When I entered the room, there was hardly any light, so I put my hands out just in case I ran into something. My hand brushed against the wall then an opening. I grasped the doorway and walked into it. Finally, I felt a lever on the wall and pulled it hoping for something good to come. The lights turned on and irradiated the room. When I turned around, I saw the sign which stated the Music Department. A cassette player was propped up underneath the sign. I heard a sloshing noise, and it sounded slimy. I rotated and saw a Searcher crawling at me with its massive, black arms dripping with ink. I screamed and pulled my ax out swinging at the oozing creature's head. I noticed more coming out. I whacked and fought at each one of the monsters.

"These things... they act like their searching for something. I guess they are searchers," I wheezed softly being all sweaty from fighting the Searchers.

I saw a gate that was open and a door with a small sign on it labeled Sammy's sanctuary. "Sammy's Sanctuary?" I whispered to myself then grabbed the doorknob and opened it cautiously.

Knowing that those Searchers exist means that I must be on my guard to persist. I looked at the large sanctuary and saw the wooden stools with music stands in front of them. I looked at the projector which was up above and saw a Bendy cutout in the room next to the projector studio. I looked at the new cassette and played it while I looked around. This time it was a female voice, and her name was Susan Campbell. I listened to her talk about a character like Bendy but with a halo. She was created after my father was fired since Bendy missed me so much Joey drew a new girl to try to substitute me, and her name was Alice Angel, but Bendy wouldn't accept her. I continued and walked out the door. I walked towards the door that led to the projector room which was across the studio. I opened the door and played the next record while examining the projector in front of me. I pushed a button, and it started to play. I walked back down to the gate that was unexplored, and I walked around. Something glimmered in the light that was in the trash can. I bent over and picked it up in curiosity. The letter W was engraved on the side which reminded me of the tape saying that a man named Wally lost his key somewhere. I opened every door then entered one. There was an organ in the middle of the room; I pressed a key and after I heard a moan coming from somewhere. It sent chills down my spine.

"Hello?!" I shouted and drew my ax out.

My fear was wrestling to take control of my mind. My body was covered in chills, but I had to keep headstrong. I walked down the hallway finally finding Wally's closet. I opened the closet door and saw a can of soup next to another cassette. I ate and listened to the tape and Sammy's favorite song. I smiled and clutched the disk then rushed off to return to the projector studio and turned on the projector. Once I did, I whisked back to the sanctuary and started playing the instruments, but afterward, more Searchers came and attacked. I was cornered, so I climbed onto the barrel and flipped over them. I somersaulted and landed behind them. I spun around swinging my ax hitting three of them in the head. I forgot there was a fourth one and by the time saw him I was already on the ground with nothing but my ax holding off the Searcher's jaws from ripping my esophagus out. I threw the thing off and kicked it against the wall. I knew now what it is like to fight for my life. I swung the ax with all my strength and decapitated the freakish blob.

I panted softly and combed my hair back with my fingers in frustration. I dropped my shaft and fell to my knees. I was frustrated and exhausted. I saw a man standing in the room next to the projector room. He was watching my every move with his cold, crazy eyes. My back pressed against the cold wall while I covered my face trying to hold back the tears. I inhaled deeply and barely managed to pull myself together. I grabbed my ax and continued to the infirmary where I heard that I needed to activate the 2nd valve. I paced back to Sammy's office and looked around curiously. I looked through his desk skimming through papers, and pictures. I looked at a photo of my father hanging up on the wall with a Bendy cutout next to us and me. I chuckled softly at the photo remembering the beautiful times before my father was fired. I sighed and looked at the activation button. I pressed it quickly then made my way back to the stairwell by utility shaft nine. I started to walk down the stairway, but then something hit me from behind. The last thing I remembered was falling down the stairways.

I woke up being strapped to a wooden board just like Boris was. My head was pounding worse than a headache. I looked up to see Sammy covered in ink with a Bendy mask on.

"Poor little lamb." He chuckled softly caressing my black waves.

I jerked away and glared at him, "Sammy! What are you doing? Let me go! Don't you see Bendy has changed and if he sees us, we are dead?" I shouted at him.

"It seems to me that you clearly don't understand the situation here dear Olivia." His voice wasn't what it used to be it was more vile and dark.

"Let me guess. I'm your prisoner now." I was annoyed.

"Close, but not quite. You see we are both trapped here because of the great Bendy. Now, my little lamb there can only be one of us that can live and that will be me!" His moods turned from praising to anger. He walked away to the speaker room and continued to speak there. "Now my king! I bring you to sacrifice in return to spare my life! Please accept this offering. Wait, my king what are yo-" He was cut off when Bendy appeared to where he was and attacked him. His screams filled the room over the speakers. I struggled more trying to escape, but the straps were too tight, or at least I thought they were. Since I'm so small, I managed to wiggle my hand out of the belt and unbuckle it. I unfastened my legs then stepped down to the ground. I looked around and heard Bendy coming nearby. I grabbed my ax and bolted down the corridor. I looked around trying to find an exit nearby, but then Bendy grabbed me and threw me across the room. I was still hurting from being whacked by Sammy, but the pain didn't matter. My life did, and I knew I couldn't fight Bendy at least not with an ax. I got up and rushed off towards the nearest door. I slammed it and blocked it with crates so he couldn't get in. He banged on the door in an endeavor to get inside, but it stopped so I assume he must've left to find another entrance. I had managed to escape Bendy for the second time.

I turned to look around the room trying to figure out a plan until I saw a can of soup roll from behind a corridor in the room.

"Who's there?" I grabbed my ax in a fighting stance.

A figure stepped out of the dark corridor. It was Boris that stepped out of the darkness. I stood there in shock before I ran and hugged him tightly. Despite my excitement to see my friend alive, his appearance begged the question: If Boris was alive then who was strapped to the table on the main floor? Suddenly I felt my body grow heavy.

"Olivia? I'll be darned! You alright?" He hugged me back just as tightly. I stared at him blankly before passing out in exhaust and pain.


End file.
